Do Butterflies Ever Die?
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: TV SHOW BASED-Blair is all set to get married tomorrow to the man of her dreams and everything is perfect...or is it? Chuck Bass is back which complicates things a whole lot! AU where Blair and Chuck's affair wasn't revealed...not yet anyways PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A little Gossip Girl story what might have happened if Chuck and Blair's little affair never got discovered in high school but much later…

* * *

There were two hundred vases of snow white Tiger Lily's sat on top of two hundred tables topped with hand four hundred thread count Egyptian cotton sheets

There were two hundred vases of snow white Tiger Lily's sat on top of two hundred tables topped with hand four hundred thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. The hall was filled with candles, tall thin church candles made by the same company who makes the candles for the Vatican. The New York Philharmonic Orchestra was playing beautifully as Blair smiled broadly at the guests below as they chatted amongst themselves and sipped the 3,000 champagne. She barley knew half the people here, most of the guests were familial acquaintances or business associates of someone or another. Her mother was talking endlessly about her new Fall line with the Chairwoman of the Yacht Club, her and father and Roman were observing the scene for themselves and it appeared whispering sweet nothings to one another. She spotted Kati and Iz surveying people's outfits and judging them ruthlessly. Then finally through the crowd of unfamiliar faces she saw him, her fiancé, he was talking to one of his fathers many contacts, most likely striking up a new deal for development. He looked up and locked eyes with Blair and smiled broadly at her, his perfect smile glimmering in the candle light. He was everything a girl could ask for; charming, well-mannered, kind, good looking, rich; he was perfect in every way. As Blair looked out on her perfect party, at her perfect fiancé and at her perfect priceless diamond ring she realised she had finally achieved everything she had dreamt of since she was six years old, she had made her dreams come true. She should have been ecstatic, overjoyed but she wasn't. She felt numb, like she was a ghost floating though her life the way it should been lived not the way she wanted it to be.

"Where are you?" Serena asked nudging Blair in the back and handing her a glass of champagne.

"What?" Blair said taking a sip.

"You were like a million miles away."

"Sorry just got a lot on my mind, so much to do you know." Blair said trying to clear her head.

"Don't worry Blair you have been planning this day for as long as I can remember everything will be perfect! I mean tonight is amazing and its only the rehearsal dinner, tomorrow is going to be incredible." Serena said smiling. "Oh my god Blair do you realise this time tomorrow you will be married? That's so crazy!"

"Yeah I know it's all happened so fast, we were only engaged five months…"

"Well technically its five months, but in reality its more like sixteen years and five months!" Serena said with a laugh. "I mean you have been planning your wedding to Nate since you were six years old."

Blair forced a laugh, "I know its crazy right."

"I'm only kidding; it's so great for you guys. I guess when you find the one you know." Serena said gently stroking Blair's arm.

"Exactly." Blair said taking another drain of her drink.

"That's how it felt when I met Dan…I just knew he was the one. When we're together its like we're the only two people in the whole world, like we don't need anything but each other." Serena continued as she gazed at Dan across the room.

Blair felt her eyes beginning to become teary, "Excuse for a moment S just need to go check something with the caterer."

Blair sped off before Serena could say another word about how great it was to find the love of your life. She snuck out into the kitchen area and grabbed another glass of champagne, downing it in one. She found a quiet spot away from the hustle of the kitchen and sat down for a moment. She felt as though she was suffocating upstairs with all those people congratulating her on her perfect wedding, she felt like a fraud. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't horrible either, it was nothing at all. Serena was right Blair had everything she wanted since she was six, but she wasn't a little girl anymore and the foolish dreams of a child are very different from the desires of a woman. Blair knew what she wanted, what she needed but she also knew it was impossible for her to have it. So she settled, settled on the false dream she fought so hard to get, the dream she was so unwilling to risk that it cost Blair her true happiness.

After about ten minutes Blair took a deep breath and braced herself as she launched herself back into the party. She floated through the crowd smiling politely and mingling with the usual Upper East Side elite. She was talking to yet another Wall Street tycoon when she felt a strong arm grabbed her round the waist.

"Sorry but could I possibly just steal my fiancé for a moment." Nate said whisking Blair away from a dreadfully dull conversation. He took her to the dance-floor and they swayed slowly to the string quartet. "This is crazy its _our_ rehearsal dinner for _our_ wedding and yet I barely know any of these people and I feel as though I haven't seen you all night."

"I know but it's the price we have to pay for the price our parents are paying for the wedding, they foot the bill and we make pleasantries with practical strangers." Blair said laughing. "It will all be over tomorrow, no more wedding stuff."

"I cant wait to call you my wife." Nate said as he held Blair close.

"Me neither, its all I've ever wanted…to be Mrs. Nathaniel Archibald." Blair lied.

"That sounds so amazing, after tomorrow nothing will ever come between us I promise." Nate said kissing her gently.

"I beg to differ." Said a drawl voice beside them.

"Oh my god." Blair said under her breath.

"Chuck!" Nate yelled excitedly as he let go of Blair and hugged Chuck. "What are you doing here man? I thought you said you were tied up in Tokyo?"

"Are you crazy I couldn't let my best friend get married and not be there!" Chuck said smiling broadly at Nate but still not acknowledging Blair was even there.

"I'm so happy you're here man you have no idea, I mean my dad stepped up for best man when you said you couldn't come but it means everything to me that you're here." Nate said beaming at his best friend.

"Easy there Nathaniel people might start to think its our wedding if you keep talking like that."

"Blair isn't this great!" Nate said turning to Blair.

"Its fantastic." She said unconvincingly.

"Come on you guys say hello properly, hug! Its been years since you two have seen each other." Nate said pushing Blair and Chuck together. Slowly they embraced, it was awkward and uncomfortable but Nate was too happy to notice. "Hey do you wanna drink?"

"Sure…scotch." Chuck replied.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Nate laughed, "Hey dance with Blair and I'll go find Serena and Humphreys and we can all catch up together okay?"

Chuck nodded as Nate ran off happily into the distance. he turned to Blair who was still frozen in her spot.

"Don't worry…" she mumbled, "You don't have to dance with me."

Chuck shook his head, "I'm a gentleman Waldorf I would never leave a damsel in distress." He said taking her hand in his and pulling her close again. "I'm sorry I should say Archibald now really."

Blair said nothing she just danced, doing her best not to meet his eyes. She could breathe in the scent of him; scotch, cigarettes and aftershave, it was as if she was eighteen again.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"I changed my mind, its not just a woman's prerogative you know." He whispered in her ear.

"how have you been?" Blair said trying to force some kind of normal conversation.

"Lets not do that Blair, small talk and pleasantries have never been our greatest skill." Chuck said spinning her out and back again. "You don't have to worry I'm not here to ruin your big day. Your secret…or should I say _our _secret is safe with me."

Blair was speechless.

Chuck spun her out once again, "You'll get your fairy tale ending, the butterflies are dead." He said as he dipped her back as if from some old Hollywood movie.

The crowd around them broke out into applause as Chuck brought Blair back up to her feet. She had no idea what made her say it;

"Yours might be…mine aren't." she said before running off the dance-floor and back to her kitchen hideaway.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair ran as fast as she could she had to get away from Chuck and the party, she needed to get out into the fresh air to clear her head

Blair ran as fast as she could she had to get away from Chuck and the party; she needed to get out into the fresh air to clear her head. She snuck back into the catering area and pushed the fire exit door open and flung herself into the night. Why did she have to say that? She felt so foolish, so angry at herself. Why did he have to turn up? The only thing holding her together through all this was the fact she knew Chuck wasn't coming, she knew she wouldn't have to see him. That was Chuck Bass though full of surprises; she half smiled at the memory of him. They way he used to be, they way they used to be. Thoughts of Chuck filled her mind, flashes of his smile…his kiss. She knew it was wrong to be with him but she couldn't stop, he was her weakness, her drug. It was so cliché the boyfriend's best friend but Blair didn't care, she loved him. They had to keep their relationship a secret, Blair said it was to protect Nate and Chuck's friendship and when the time was right they would go public. But Chuck wanted the world to know about them and as time went on he grew impatient. He knew he knew the real reason Blair kept their affair a secret; shame. Blair Waldorf was the epitome of perfection and Chuck had more than a reputation for scandal, she couldn't risk it. She had been such a fool.

_Flashback…_

_It was a typical New York summer day; the city was practically a ghost town as the majority of the Upper East Siders had made their annual summer pilgrimage to the Hampton's. But Blair had declined Serena's offer to go with the Van der Woodsen's for the weekend as she had far more important things to do. _

_Blair lay in bed the crimson sheets falling loosely around her body, she gazed at the empty space beside her and sighed. Chuck had a habit of sneaking off in the mornings lately, he had been acting very strange and secretive he was definitely up to something. She got out of bed and put on the shirt Chuck had worn the day before and breathed in the scent of him, it always comforted her. She heard the door swing open,_

"_Well good morning sunshine." Chuck said with his usual snigger. "Nice look."_

"_This old thing?" she said twirling, "It's a rag." She giggled as Chuck threw the New York Times at her._

"_A rag for a hag my dear." He said going behind the bar and pouring them both fresh juices._

"_Where did you go to?" Bair asked settling back on the bed with the paper._

"_Never you mind, here have some juice." He said still grinning broadly._

"_I know that look…you're up to something Chuck, tell me what it is."_

"_You'll find out soon enough, patience." He said flopping down beside her._

"_You know I don't do patience! Come on tell me." She pleaded._

"_Okay, okay. I was going to give it to you tonight at dinner but if it will put an end to your whining then its worth it…" he said hopping back over to the bar and returning with a thick wadded envelope. "Here."_

_Blair smiled as she opened it intrigued by the surprise. She pulled out what appeared to be legal documents and real estate stuff there was a picture of a beautiful penthouse, her excitement turned to confusion. _

"_I don't understand…what is this?"_

"_Look at the name on the deed." Chuck said pointing down._

_Blair scanned the page, Legal Owner: Mr Charles Bass._

"_You brought an apartment?" Blair asked still confused._

"_Yes, now look at the address…"_

_Blair read further, Downtown New Haven, Connecticut._

"_Chuck…you brought a place in New Haven? Why?"_

_Chuck was smiling, "Look at the next letter." He said excitedly._

_Blair scanned it muttering to herself, "Dear Mr. Bass…we are pleased to welcome you to Yale University…" Blair looked up at Chuck who was beaming at her, she was utterly speechless. "You're going to Yale?"_

"_Isn't this great? Now we can be together." _

"_But I…I thought you wanted to go to Dartmouth with Nate?" Blair said still staring at the papers._

"_I was but Yale is just as good as Dartmouth and now we can be together in our own apartment."_

"_Our apartment?"_

"_Yeah I brought it for us…" Chuck said his smiling beginning to fade. "Don't you like it?"_

"_No it's amazing, it's a dream place but I'm just a little shocked is all."_

_There was a long awkward silence._

"_Don't you think this will raise a lot of questions Chuck? I mean people don't even know we're seeing each other and if we suddenly run off to college and move in together don't you think that it will seem a bit odd?"_

_Chuck stood up and huffed, "Look I don't care what anyone else thinks Blair its time people know about us! I'm sick and tired of skulking in corners and sneaking out before morning. School is over now its time to grow up."_

"_What about Nate?"_

"_I don't care." He said stubbornly._

"_Yes you do."_

"_Well he'll get over it, you two have been broken up for like a year. A year Blair! A year I have had to pretend not to love you and I'm sick of it!" Chuck was almost shouting now. It was strange he and Blair never argued, they teased each other and bitched constantly but they never fought._

"_Calm down okay?" Blair said getting off the bed. "It's just a really big step."_

_Chuck was breathing heavily, "Ok, maybe you right I'm sorry about the apartment…but not about the rest of it. I meant what I said Blair I've had enough of hiding."_

"_I just don't think it's the right time yet…" Blair said softly as she placed her arms around him in reassurance but Chuck just pushed her away._

"_When will be the right time? When are you going to get over your obsession with everyone else and just do what you want for a change?" Chuck was definitely shouting now._

"_I have to think about other people Chuck, not all of us can be selfish like you and don't care!" Blair yelled back._

"_I'm selfish? That's rich coming from you, out of the two of us I'm the one who could loose my best friend, I'm the one people will blame…it will be 'Oh poor little Blair Waldorf was seduced by that evil Chuck Bass'!" Chuck was getting redder and redder. "But I don't care about any of that Blair, all I care about is you…I want the world to know..."_

"_Why does the world have to know? Why isn't it enough for just you to know?" Blair pleaded._

"_Because its not!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want the world to know you're mine!"_

"_What? Of course I'm yours who else's would I be?" but as soon as Blair asked she already knew. "This is about Nate?"_

_Chuck was seething, he could barely look at her now; "You should hear the way he talks about you. about how you've never had another boyfriend since him, about how you obviously cant get over him and how he was your first…it makes me sick to have to sit there and listen to him go on and on about you like you belong to him, in everyone's eyes you belong to him."_

_Blair felt a massive rush of sympathy for Chuck but at the same time intense anger._

"_I don't belong to Nate…I don't belong to anyone! I'm not a possession and I will not let you publicly ruin me just so you can burst Nate's bubble about taking my virginity!" Blair said shoving Chuck in the chest. "Wouldn't it be easier for you two just to measure them and be done with it? This endless competition is driving me crazy."_

"_Its not about ego or whatever, it's about you Blair." Chuck said harshly. "When you were with Nate you were so proud to be his girlfriend, your whole world revolved around him. I want you to feel that way about me."_

_There was another long silence Chuck was breathing heavily, his anger still raw._

"_But you don't do you?"_

"_Chuck…"_

"_I'm never going to take Nate's place. Your whole life was about him; for god's sake you planned your wedding when you were like six!"_

"_I'm not going to apologise for loving Nate, he was my first boyfriend and yeah I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together but it didn't happen okay? I'm with you Chuck, I love you…" Blair said stroking his cheek softly._

"_Just not enough I guess." He said brushing her away._

"_Chuck please…"_

"_No Blair if you loved me I wouldn't have to beg and force you to tell people I'm your guy. I'm not asking for much Blair, I don't expect you to fly a plane over central park or make an announcement on the big screen at Madison Square Garden but just acknowledge that I'm a part of your life…to your mum, or Serena or anyone…"_

"_Look Chuck when we go to Yale we can start over, no one will know us there…" Blair cried, her eyes welling up._

"_What and when we come home for weekends and holidays its back to secrets and lies? No Blair it's not enough, I want all of you…if I can't have that…"_

"_What? What Chuck? If I don't tell my mum you're my boyfriend you're going to break up with me?" Blair said angrily, "You're being so stupid!"_

"_I have spent a year waiting for you Blair and I can't wait anymore…" Chuck couldn't believe what he was saying, but he knew he had to do it. He made his way to the door._

"_Fine!" Blair called after him. "You know what Chuck you say all this stuff about how I'm the one who wont tell anyone about us but you've had a year, you could've let it slip if you really cared about it that much!"_

"_Yeah I could've…but you asked me not to and I loved you…" he said his voice shaking slightly._

"_Loved?" Blair mumbled._

"_You can stay and have some breakfast." Chuck said simply. "I wont be back today." And with that he left._

"_Fine! Walk away!" Blair screamed as she threw her drink at the door. _

_As the glass shattered across the room Blair fell onto the bed and sobbed, she cried for hours and hours. She was furious, not at Chuck but at herself. Why couldn't she just tell him how much she loved him? That Nate was nothing in comparison to Chuck? Why did she have to be so afraid? She waited for hours; she had to tell Chuck how she felt and make this right. But he still hadn't come back by nightfall she called his cell but he didn't pick up. Eventually she got dressed and went to his father's suite._

_She knocked on the door and waited nervously._

"_Ahh Blair hello." Bart Bass said with his usual nod._

"_Mr. Bass hi I hope I didn't disturb you." Blair said, always so polite._

"_No I was just going through some paperwork I want to try and make it out to the Hampton's to see Lily this weekend." He said. "Is there anything I can do you for?"_

"_Well yes actually I was looking for Chuck, there's something I really need to talk to him about and he wasn't in his suite so I thought maybe he was here." Blair said peeking her head round the door._

"_Well he was here this morning but only to pick up his passport."_

"_Passport?" Blair almost choked._

"_Yeah he had a sudden urge to go to London, I didn't ask why with Charles I find its best not to pry." Bart laughed as Blair tried to force a smile. "But don't worry I'm sure he'll be back by next week for my bachelor party."_

"_Thanks Mr. Bass." Blair said. She made her way towards the elevator. _

_Typical Chuck, runaway when things get bad. He never changed. She'd have to wait and week to talk to him now, least it would give her time to figure out what she wanted to say. But Chuck didn't come back after a week, or a month, or a year. He never came back at all. _

_End Flashback_

Blair had become teary eyed as she thought about that day. She never thought that would be the last time they'd be together, and she never thought the next time would be at her wedding to another man. Blair fell against the wall and shut her eyes tight. She wanted the whole world to fade away so she could go back to that moment and do it all over again. Then maybe this really would be her wedding to the man of her dreams. Blair was shook out of her day dream by the loud banging of the fire exit she had just come through.

"We need to talk." Chuck said.

Blair stood upright, she needed to find the courage to finally tell him the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell was that in there

"What the hell was that in there?" Chuck yelled.

"I don't know…" Blair whispered wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Why did you say that?" Chuck said angrily.

Blair opened her mouth but nothing came out. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she missed him and that she'd made a huge mistake. But she didn't even know how to begin, instead she looked down at her feet.

"Did you mean it?"

Again Blair stayed silent.

"Ok so in there you say you still have feelings for me and out here you're mute?" Chuck was yelling so loudly at Blair but still she couldn't find the words. "Whatever I'm done here." Chuck said as he turned away to walk back into the kitchen.

"I miss you." Blair yelled at him.

Chuck stopped dead but kept his back to her.

"I've missed you everyday…I've thought over and over about what I would say to you if you came back and now you're here, right in front of me and all I can think to say is that I miss you." Blair said the tears coming back to her eyes.

Chuck turned back to her, "I miss you too."

"You do?" Blair said walking closer to him.

"I think about you everyday…I think about how you acted like you were too good for me and about how you treated me like your dirty little secret!" Chuck spat at her.

Blair stopped in her steps. "What?"

"What you think because you said you missed me I was going to sweep you up in my arms and forget everything you did?" Chuck continued. "This is your wedding rehearsal Blair, your wedding to my best friend!"

"Everything I did?" Blair yelled back at him. "You were the one who left me Chuck, when you didn't get what you wanted and being Chuck Bass you acted like the spoilt brat you are and ran away!"

"I didn't run away I left because I couldn't wait anymore Blair, I couldn't wait forever!"

"I didn't ask you to wait forever, just a few more months!"

"It didn't matter it was the same thing, you were ashamed to be with me and it didn't matter how long I waited that would never change!" Chuck roared. "I wanted you to be proud to be my girlfriend…to be _my _wife!"

"I was! You think I'm proud to be Nate's wife? I feel like a fraud when I'm with him, when I see this ring," she shouted raising her left hand into the air Nate's family wedding ring sparkling in Chuck's face. "I'm not proud cause I'm not Nate's…I'm yours."

"I thought you weren't anyones?" Chuck said sceptically.

"I've always been yours Chuck."

Chuck rushed forward and grabbed Blair forcing his lips on hers hard, she didn't try to resist him, she wanted him too much. They stumbled backwards locked in a frenzy of kisses, Chuck clutched Blair tightly as he pushed her up against the wall and rubbed his hands down her side as Blair pushed her hips out against his. Blair ran her fingers through his messy hair as she groaned with each kiss. Chuck lifted Blair up slightly, Blair followed by wrapping her legs tightly around his body as he moved his deep kisses down her neck cupping her breast causing her to purr with delight. Blair's hands struggled down and rested at the top of Chuck's trousers, her fingers hurriedly fumbling with his belt buckle. Chuck lowered her slightly but only long enough to tug off her underwear and hitch her couture dress up, a moment later her legs were tightly back around his waist against and he had her pressed back roughly against the wall.

Chuck kissed her softly and then drove forward Blair called his name as he did so her fingers returning to his hair. Chuck began to thrust quickly within her, building a heated steady passion. Blair responded instinctively her hips rising with his movements as Chuck pounded her against the hard wall, but she didn't care. They moaned loudly with one another, not caring if they were heard, until Blair could take no more and came. Chuck followed instantly as he fell against her body. They remained intertwined for a moment as they stood heaving breathlessly, half from exhaustion, half in awe of what had just transpired between the. Slowly and grudgingly Chuck separated himself from Blair and set her gently back on her feet. He fell back against the wall and sank to the floor, Blair did the same.

They sat in silence for a moment or two, neither looking at the other. And then Chuck placed his arm and Blair and pulled her close against his chest, all he wanted was to hold her. the sex with Blair was amazing but nothing compared to the feeling of just holding her beside him. They sat together for awhile still not speaking, just being together. Chuck looked at his watch,

"I think we should go back." he said pulling away from her.

Blair stumbled to her feet and straightened herself out. "Yeah I guess you're right. Where do we go from here?"

"Well back through those doors, it's the same way we came in." Chuck replied with his devilish smirk.

"This is not the time for your so called humour Bass." Blair said with a frown.

"Ok, ok…what do you want to do?" he said seriously.

Blair paused then said, "I'm going to tell Nate its over." She turned to make her way back but Chuck pulled her arm.

"Whoah easy there cowgirl you cant just march in there and dump him in front of everyone on the Upper East Side at your rehearsal dinner the day before your wedding. Even I think that's too low." Chuck said.

"Says the man who just nailed his best friend's fiancé at the rehearsal dinner the day before her wedding?"

"Touché."

Blair put her head in her hands, "what do you want me to do? Marry Nate so I don't hurt his feelings?"

"Of course not don't be so stupid Waldorf, all I'm saying is there is a time and a place. Wait until the party's over and then tell him. Oh and if you could leave out the sex that would be great."

"Ok, so where does that leave us?" she asked.

"wherever you want us to be." Chuck said pushing a curl out of her eyes. "But I just think for Nate we should keep it between us for now."

"Agreed." Blair said with a smile. "Oh my god Nate is going to be devastated."

"You certainly think a lot of yourself Waldorf."

Blair slapped Chuck on the chest, "Shut up! everyone's going to hate me…"

"Look don't think about that, just try and get through tonight…don't worry being universally despised isn't so bad, you'll get used to it."

Blair giggled and pulled Chuck close, "I don't hate you…I love you."

Chuck kissed her softly, "I love you too."

Blair beamed at him, "Come on we should get back."

They walked hand in hand until the reached the kitchen entrance. They found the party was still in full swing, although the majority of the guessed seemed far drunker than before, the open bar appeared to have been a big hit. They made their way to the bar and helped themselves to some champagne and stood whispering to one another coyly.

"There you guys are!" Nate said appearing behind Chuck. "I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry Chuck stepped outside for one of his awful cigars and dragged me along for company." Blair said sipping her drink.

"Yeah we were…reminiscing." Chuck replied as Blair blushed uncontrollably.

"Did you find Serena?" Blair said still flushed.

Nate shook his head, "No but I did find someone else…Chuck I think you know them."

Nate turned around and pointed to a tall blonde woman behind him. There was no other way to describe her but beautiful. She was smiling broadly as she approached them.

"Oh my god…" Chuck whisper to himself but Blair heard, she turned to him with a puzzled expression.

"Hi," the blonde beauty said brightly sticking her hand out to Blair, "I'm Rebecca…Chuck's wife."


	4. Chapter 4

Blair felt as if she had just been shot right in the stomach

Blair felt as if she had just been shot right in the stomach. She stood completely frozen as Rebecca leaned in and kissed Chuck on the lips, he responded awkwardly not looking at Blair.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked turning to his wife.

"I know you told me not to come but I wanted to surprise you so I jumped on a late flight. I wanted to come meet my in-laws and your friends…" Rebecca said beaming at Nate and Blair but the stern look on Blair's face caused her joy to quickly evaporate, "I'm sorry, are you mad?"

There was an awkward silence before Chuck said "No of course not just…surprised."

"Well then I achieved my goal." Rebecca said smiling once again and linking her arm with Chuck's.

"Chuck I cannot believe you're married? How could you not tell us man!" Nate said smacking Chuck on the arm.

"It wasn't a big deal, it was one of those last minute spur of the moment things." Chuck said still avoiding Blair's gaze.

"But I never got to throw you a bachelor party!" Nate protested.

"Neither did I for you." Chuck replied.

"Well I invited you but you never came." Nate said frowning.

"Well I'm sure you boys can organise a belated joint strip club outing soon." Rebecca chimed in. "Not that you need an excuse." She said stroking Chuck's arm gently, causing Blair's skin to crawl.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Nate asked.

"Well we've been married just a little over six weeks, but we've been together for around three months." Rebecca said.

"Wow that's pretty fast." He responded.

"I know it's a little crazy but when you find the right person you just gotta go for it, cause you might loose them." Rebecca said beaming at her husband.

Blair couldn't take it another minute, she felt as though she was going to die.

"Seriously Chuck that's awesome. I never thought I'd see the day, what's next man a house in the suburbs and a Volvo?" Nate chuckled.

"Easy Archibald I may be married but I'm not void of style or class." Chuck retorted.

"Fair enough." Nate turned to Blair, "Baby are you ok? You're a little quiet."

Blair looked up at Chuck and they locked eyes for the first time. "Yeah I err…need some fresh air."

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"I just suddenly feel _sick._" She said nastily in Chuck's direction.

Without another word she turned and sped away. she could hear Nate calling her but she couldn't look back, if she looked at Chuck her heart would break all over again. Chuck and his wife. His wife. Blair's mind was racing, how could he not tell her he was married? She felt so foolish now pouring her heart out to him and the whole time he was married. She was preparing to give up her future to be with him, was it all a lie? Payback for her hurting him all those years before? Blair didn't know. And she had slept with him. She felt so cheap, like some whore. She ran out of the ballroom and into the hotel lobby over to the concierge desk.

"Can you get my car please, its for Waldorf." She said hurriedly. She had to get out of there now before she saw either of them again.

"B!" she heard a voice call from behind her.

Blair turned and saw Dan and Serena sprinting towards her across the lobby.

"Blair what's going on, are you ok?" Serena said looking at her friend worriedly.

"I don't feel well I'm just going to go home, must have had too much champagne." Blair lied.

But Serena was not convinced. "Dan could you go get our coats I think I wanna go as well."

Dan nodded, "Sure, see you tomorrow for the big day Waldorf."

"Bye."

Serena turned back to Blair, "Ok tell me the truth."

"Honestly I just feel ill, must be last minute nerves." Blair said.

"Maybe, butterflies." Serena said.

"Don't say that word." Blair replied through gritted teeth but Serena simply stared at her in confusion.

"Miss your cars here." the valet said behind Blair.

"Look I got to go." Blair said grabbing her coat.

"Ok well I'll be by early tomorrow, sleep well and call me if you need anything ok sweetie?" Serena said hugging her friend, still worried.

Blair smiled and waved. A moment later she was in the back of her limo and alone. She took a deep breath and finally the tears came. She cried and cried but she couldn't get the image of Chuck and Rebecca out of her head. Once she was back at her penthouse she wasted no time in fixing herself a large vodka. And then another. And another. After the fourth drink she didn't feel better but she did feel numb. Numb to everything. Her Chanel clutch purse vibrated along the kitchen counter, she flipped it open and grabbed her cell phone. She didn't recognise the number but she knew who it was, it wasn't unimaginable that Chuck changed his number since he left.

"I need to see you." He said in a whisper on the other end.

Blair took another large swig of her drink, "I'm afraid I'm not in the mood for entertaining tonight Bass, but here's an idea why don't you talk to your _wife._"

"Blair please, you have to let me explain."

"No Chuck I don't have to let you do anything!" Blair yelled.

"What about us?" He persisted.

"There is no us Chuck, there's you and your wife and there's me and Nate!" Blair stood up and began pacing the floor vodka in hand, "I must have had some kind of seizure tonight I don't know what I was thinking!"

"For Christ's sake will stop overreacting!"

"Overreacting? You never told me you were married Chuck! Married, do you get that?"

"Don't lecture me on the sanctity of magic Waldorf you're the one who just cheated on your fiancé in some back alley the day before your wedding!" Chuck snarled down the phone.

"How dare you! You took advantage, I was vulnerable pouring my heart out to you and you never once thought it might be important to mention you have a wife?"

"You never asked." Chucks said simply.

"Oh don't try and pin this on me! You used me Chuck." Blair said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Blair I didn't use you, I meant everything I said…I love you…please," he begged. "Let me come up."

Blair rushed towards her window and looked down at the sidewalk, it was late but she could see his silhouette down below. Chuck looked up at her through the lit window.

"Please." He continued.

Blair stared at him, "See you tomorrow Bass, you won't miss me I'll be the one in the white dress."

Blair ended the call before he had time to respond and walked away from the window. She slumped against the wall and slid weakly to the floor, the tears falling silently down her cheeks. She paused for a moment before throwing her phone and glass against the wall opposite her.


	5. Chapter 5

"B

"B!" a voice called above Blair's head.

But Blair didn't respond. Someone was now shaking her roughly.

"Blair Waldorf!" the voice yelled.

Blair slowly opened her eyes and rolled over to find Serena standing over her looked extremely worried.

"B did you sleep out here all night?" Serena said.

Blair sat upright and slowly began to realize where she was. She looked around her living room and the events of last night flashed back in her mind.

"I must have fallen asleep out here…like I said yesterday too much champagne." Blair said standing up rubbing her neck. "Remind me never to think a wooden floor is a good place to crash. What time is it?"

"Almost eleven." Serena said helping Blair up.

"What? Serena the wedding starts at three!" Blair was freaking out. "Oh my god there's so much to do, I need to phone the caterer, the florist…where's the photographer…"

"Blair calm down."

"No S I should have been in hair and makeup forty minutes ago, oh my god it's all falling apart and it's only just begun!" Blair said rubbing her head, the effects of last night's vodka starting to kick in.

"Blair don't worry Jenny is handling all that stuff, your stylists are all ready to go upstairs and I already called the photographer before I came over." Serena said firmly, "Now just breathe and relax. You don't want to be all stressed later."

Blair nodded, she needed something to focus on to stop herself thinking about everything that happened. She was getting married today and Chuck Bass would be history.

"So are you nervous?" Serena asked as they made their way upstairs.

"Of course not." Blair replied. "I just want everything to be perfect."

Over the next hour and a half Blair was pulled, prodded and primped by some of the top stylists in New York but it was worth it. Whilst the stylist was adding the finishing touches to Blair's hair as the door-bell rang. Suddenly the penthouse was full of voices and laughter.

"Someone's popular, sounds like there's a lot of people here to see the bride." Said the hairdresser.

Blair chuckled, "Yeah my mum arranged a little pre-wedding champagne brunch."

"Well you better get down there then seeing as you're the guest of honour."

Blair smiled and made her way back down to the living room, she was surprised at just how many people were there. Apart from a few close friends such as Serena and Jenny there rest were wives of Nate's business associates or her mother. Blair smiled politely as she made her way around the room; sipping her champagne but avoiding the canapés, she couldn't eat a thing. Finally she spotted Serena and Lily;

"Hey." She said.

"Oh my god Blair you look so beautiful." Serena said smiling broadly.

"Thank you."

"Blair dear you really do look stunning." Lily added.

"Where's my mum?" Blair asked scanning the room.

"I think she's over by the piano with Nathaniel's mother." Lily said pointing to the other side of the room.

Eleanor was chatting hurriedly with members of Nate's family and enjoying the champagne, she didn't even notice her daughter sit down beside her.

"Oh darling there you are! I was just going to pop up and check on you." Eleanor said breezily.

"I thought you would be here earlier." Blair said frowning.

"Well Anne and I starting talking about schools for the children and we got sidetracked," Eleanor replied gesturing to Nate's mother.

"What children?"

"Yours and Nate's." Anne said simply.

"But we don't have any children."

"Not yet, but I'm sure it wont be long before we hear the patter of tiny feet." Anne continued.

Blair felt as though she couldn't breather, she quickly downed her champagne and reached for another.

"Easy Blair, you don't want to be too tipsy for your big day." Eleanor said with a firm look.

"Hi everybody." Said an unrecodgnisable voice behind Blair.

She turned to see her mystery guest and was suddenly filled with rage. Rebecca swayed towards Blair looking even more stunning than the night before.

"Hey." Serena replied, smiling broadly. "Everyone this is Rebecca, Chuck's wife."

Everyone mumbled their pleasantries and waved at the newcomer to their group, although they were all silently judging her but Blair was sure her John Galliano gown was sure to gain her temporary acceptance. Blair eyed unpleasantly Rebecca as she sat down, something Serena did not fail to notice.

"So Rebecca we were just talking about children, do you and Chuck plan on having a family anytime soon?" Lily asked. "I know Bart is eager to become a grandparent."

Rebecca laughed, causing Blair's skin to crawl, the thought of Rebecca being the mother of Chuck's children was too much to bare.

"We haven't really talked about it but someday I would love to. I'd like two kids; one of each." Rebecca replied.

"How did you two meet?" Eleanor asked.

"I was his PA when he was working out of Milan, but I didn't even like him when I first met him!" She giggled, "But eventually he won me round, Chuck can be quite charming when he wants to be."

"I can imagine." Lily smiled.

"Anyways we dated for awhile but I wasn't really sure if he felt the same way I did and then one day he whisked me off to Venice, proposed and we were married on the Rialto Bridge at sunset. It was magical." She continued staring into space.

"Do you ever wish you'd had a real wedding?" Blair snorted dismissively causing Serena to scowl at her.

"Sometimes I think that I would have liked the big wedding with all my family and friends but then I realise that as long as you marry the man you love then all that other stuff is just a bonus." Rebecca responded curtly.

"Exactly!" said Lily. "Now I know I'm not exactly the one to go to on how to make a successful marriage considering I'm on husband number four but Blair trust me when you get up there and you're standing in front of the man you truly love the whole world will stop. You'll know everything's right."

"Yeah its as if you're the only two people in the whole world." Rebecca agreed.

"Well as much as I would love to sit here and go on and on about yours and Chuck's perfect love-story I have to go get dressed." Blair said abruptly to Rebecca before making her way back to her bedroom. Serena followed to help Blair into her dress. Blair stared at herself in the mirror, she was unrecognisable, her hair was sleeked back in a double twisted bun on the top of her head. She was standing in her 65,000 custom made off-the-shoulder cap-sleeve Vera Wang gown complimented with diamond Tiffany ear-rings and pendant necklace. She looked like a princess but she felt like a fraud. There was a knock on the door and Rebecca entered.

"Hey guys I…" she stopped in her tracks. "Wow Blair you look amazing."

"Thank-you." Blair said not looking at her.

"I'm just going to go downstairs and check on the rest of the bridesmaids." Serena said making her way to leave. Blair shot her a desperate look but she simply mouthed 'Be nice.' And left.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah actually I wanted to talk to you last night but you left so early." Rebecca said.

"About what?"

"Chuck."

Blair felt her heart sink, "Chuck? What about him?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know if its just me being paranoid or you've just been so stressed with all the wedding stuff but I've kinda got the feeling that you weren't that comfortable around me, that maybe you don't like me." Rebecca said anxiously.

"I don't know what gave you that impression." Blair said.

Rebecca sighed, "Like I said maybe it's just my imagination cause I really wanted us to get along."

"You did? Why?"

"I just know it would mean a lot to Chuck he really cares about you. I don't think a day's gone by since I've known him that he hasn't talked about you. you're one of his best friends. If he hadn't told me how in love you and Nate were I'd be jealous." She added with an awkward laugh. "I know how close you guys are and I would really like it if we could try and be friends."

Blair paused, she finally looked at Rebecca's reflection in the mirror and saw the sincerity in her eyes, she realised just how much Rebecca loved Chuck. Blair felt even worse knowing what had happened between them the night before.

Finally she said; "I'd like that too, really."

"Great." Rebecca said with genuine relief. "You really do look beautiful Blair, are you nervous?"

Although Blair had answered that same question all day with the same lie she felt she could be honest with Rebecca.

"A little."

"Don't worry its totally normal, I didn't have time to be nervous, thank god I'm a total lunatic when it comes to organizing stuff I would have been a total bridezilla, Chuck would have run a mile." Rebecca chuckled.

"You guys seem really happy." Blair said with a genuine smile.

"We are, I love him so much."

There was another knock at the door, Blair turned expecting Serena to walk back in but shot back to facing the mirror when she saw Chuck walk in.

"Blair I really need…" Chuck began but stopped dead when he spotted Rebecca. "Becca, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to help out after you left for Nate's, I came with Lily." Rebecca replied.

Chuck was suddenly very flustered, "Right ok, well I err…I just came to…Nate…Nate sent me to check on Blair, she exactly what level of crazy she's reached."

"Well you can tell him that I'm the epitome of calm and reason." Blair said coldly still staring at her reflection.

"Be nice you!" Rebecca said giving Chuck a pretend slap. "Its her big day. Anyway I'm going to go back down to the others, I'll give you guys a minute. See you at the church honey." She said kissing Chuck on the cheek and giving Blair a goodbye wave.

As Rebecca closed the door an painful silence fell over the room. Chuck stared at Blair in the mirror but she would not meet his eyes.

"She seems really nice Chuck, really she's…perfect." Blair said quietly.

"Yeah Rebecca's great…" there was another long pause. "You look so beautiful." Chuck said still looking at Blair, slowly he began to walk up behind her. he gently began stroking the back of her neck and kissed her shoulder softly.

Blair closed her eyes and sighed, "Chuck…don't…don't do this." She whisper wriggling free from him.

"Do what?"

"Be all Chuck Bass! I just spent most of this afternoon smiling and talking with your wife Chuck, about how much she loves you!" Blair yelled.

"I know, I know!"

"No Chuck you don't know, you have no idea how I feel right now!"

"I don't have any idea?" Chuck yelled back. "I'm supposed to be the best man at your wedding to my best friend!"

Blair turned away from him and they both stood heaving loudly with their backs to one another.

"How did we get here?" Blair asked softly.

"I don't know." Chuck replied hanging his head.

"How could you not tell me you were married?"

"I don't know. I waited so long for you to say all those things and I just wanted you so badly, I just…if I didn't say it then it wouldn't be true and we still had a chance to be together." Chuck said softly.

Blair turned back to face Chuck and shouted angrily, "What so if Rebecca hadn't have shown up and I did call of the wedding then we would have just rode off into the sunset and lived happily ever after leaving Nate and Rebecca broken hearted?"

"I don't know ok I would have figure it out!" Chuck yelled back.

"No Chuck you just wanted to have your cake and eat it too!"

"That's bullshit Blair I just want you!"

Chuck turned back to face Blair now and they just stared at each other.

"Well its too late." Blair said simply.

Chuck walked to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Don't say that Blair, we can still be together."

"No Chuck we can't, you're married and in a couple of hours I will be too. It's one thing to end an engagement but I can't be responsible for breaking up a marriage." Blair said becoming slightly teary eyed.

"Blair…"

"No Chuck, she loves you, she really loves you and you love her. I mean you married her for God's sake."

"Look do you really want to know the truth, why I married Rebecca?" Chuck said. Blair stayed silent. "We'd been working together for awhile and we had a err…relationship…"

"You were sleeping with her." Blair said and Chuck nodded. "Sleeping with your secretary Bass, such a cliché. Not that I'm surprised."

"Whatever. It didn't really mean anything, it was just a fling, but then a few months ago I got your wedding invitation and I finally realised it was really happening." Chuck said.

"What was?"

"You and Nate were really getting married. My dad told me when you got back together and when you got engaged but when I was away I was able to push it out of my head, pretend that it wasn't happening but when the invitation came it all became real again."

"What so you married Rebecca just to you could beat me to the altar?" Blair snapped.

"No it wasn't like that! I just wanted to show you that I moved on too…that I was over you." Chuck walked back towards her. "I never thought that when I came back that any of this would happen, that you would still feel this way."

"It doesn't matter how we feel you're still married." Blair said, she could feel herself weakening.

"Blair I know so much has happened and there's still a lot left for us to figure out but this is it, this is our last chance…it's not too late." Chuck whispered.

"I don't know Chuck."

"Look at me, you know no one will ever love you the way I do. All you have to do is choose me." Chuck took her face in his hands as a silent tear fell down Blair's cheek. "Pick me Blair, you know I'm the one for you."

Blair pulled Chuck close and kissed him softly on the lips. They broke apart and Blair whispered;

"I'm sorry Chuck but it's just too late."


	6. Chapter 6

Nate paced up and down in a frenzy in the vestibule of the church with Dan and Eric

Nate paced up and down in a frenzy in the vestibule of the church with Serena, Dan and Eric.

"Where the hell is Chuck?" he shouted.

"I don't know he said he was going out to make a quick phone call." Eric said checking his watch. "But that was like three hours ago."

"I don't know where he went after he stopped by Blair's." Serena said.

"What? Why was he at Blairs?" Nate said confused.

"Yeah he stopped by like an hour ago, he said that you asked him too." Serena said joining Nate in his confused state. "But he left in a hurry. What you didn't ask him to?"

"No."

"Well that's weird." Serena replied.

"That's Chuck." Dan chimed in.

"That's not helping Dan." Serena said sternly.

"I don't have a best man!" Nate said throwing his head in his hands.

"Why don't you just ask your dad again? He was going be your best man anyways?" Eric said.

Nate shook his head, "No I cant he's still pretty pissed at me cause I asked him to step down for Chuck."

"I'm sure he'll be okay, I mean he's your dad he just wants your wedding to be special." Serena said giving Nate a reassuring squeeze on the arm.

"S, have you ever met my father?" Nate said scowling at her.

"Good point." Serena said with a nod.

"Argh I'm going to kill Chuck! I wanted everything to be perfect for Blair and he's ruined it!" Nate yelled.

"Again, this is Chuck Bass we're talking about, I don't know why you're all surprised." Dan added.

"Dan!" Serena snapped. "Remember that thing your mum used to say when you were a kid? If you haven't got anything nice to say, say nothing at all."

"Yeah?"

"Well do it!"

"Sorry."

Nate turned to Dan, "Look Humphrey's I know we're not that close and we don't really spend that much time together but we are friends…I guess…look would you be my best man?"

Dan clutched his chest, "Wow Archibald I'm all overcome with emotion after that touching display of man-love…"

"Are you going to do it or not?" Nate snapped.

Serena shot Dan a do-it-or-you'll-be-in-big-trouble look, Dan rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said.

There was a knock of at the door and Jenny joined them in her bridesmaid's dress.

"Guys, Blair's here." she said.

"Oh thanks Jenny. Okay you guys go get in your places and I'll go see to the bride." Serena said, kissing Nate on the cheek. "Good luck. Don't be nervous."

"Thanks." Nate said adjusting his tie as Serena and Jenny left.

"So man you ready?" Eric said patting Nate on the back.

"Sure, I've wanted this for years and after today I will finally be able to call Blair my wife."

"Lucky you." Chuck called from the doorway the girls had just gone through.

"Chuck! Where the hell have you been?" Nate yelled rounding on him.

"Around…I had some business to take care of…" Chuck said drowsily.

"On my wedding day?"

"The world doesn't stop just cause you and Waldorf are tying the knot." Chuck said slightly slurred.

Dan stepped closer, "Are you drunk?"

"No Humphrey's, I just had a couple to take the edge off. I am the best man after all, it's a big responsibility."

"You're forty minutes late and your drunk! I didn't even know if you were going to bother showing up at all so I asked Dan." Nate said angrily.

"Humphreys?" Chuck laughed. "Humphreys is your best man? Jeez Nate you really were desperate."

"Nice Bass." Dan said.

"Humphrey's can't be your best man, come on Archibald we've been best friends for years."

"Look Chuck there is no way I am letting you go up there in this state and ruin this for Blair, this means too much to her." Nate said seriously.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Nate seriously I'm fine, really."

Eric stepped forward, "Look guys you need to decide like right now otherwise Blair is going to be standing up at the altar all alone and I we can all agree none of us want to unleash Blairzilla today."

They all chuckled, even Chuck.

Nate turned to Dan, "Look Dan…I…"

"Don't worry Nate it's cool, I was only the third replacement choice anyways." Dan said.

"Ok lets go get me married." Nate said as they made their way into the church.

On the other side of the church Blair waited anxiously for her cue to go in, Serena and her mother fussing over her endlessly. Eleanor snuck her head around the door,

"Okay it's time. Good luck sweetie, I'm so proud of you." she said kissing Blair lightly on the cheek.

"Oh my god B you're getting married!" Serena said enthusiastically.

"I know." Blair said taking a deep breath.

"You look so beautiful." Serena said fixing the veil.

"Thank you. look S I just wanted to say thank you for all your help with the wedding, I couldn't have done it without you. I love you." Blair said becoming slightly emotional.

"Blair, don't get all soppy you'll ruin your makeup." Serena said choking back her own tears as both girls giggled. "You ready?"

Blair nodded. First the flower girls went out, followed by Nate's cousin, then Jenny and then finally Serena. Blair's father took her arm in his.

"I can't believe my little girl's getting married." Harold said beaming at his daughter. "You know that no matter what you will always be my little girl."

"Oh daddy." Blair said as they walked towards the doorway but Blair pulled her dad back. "Dad wait…how do you know when you've found the one?"

Harold looked at his daughter in puzzlement, "Blair what's all this about?"

"When you married mom did you have any last minute doubts?"

"Everyone gets cold feet at some point honey, its totally normal but I loved your mother very much that when I saw her standing there all those doubts went away, and we lived happily ever after." Harold said with a smile.

"Until you ran off with a thirty-five year old male model."

"True but that had nothing to do with your mother or our marriage. I never stopped loving Eleanor but I couldn't deny who I was any longer."

Blair looked down at the floor.

"Blair sweetheart, are you trying to tell me you're a lesbian?"

Blair laughed loudly, "No daddy. Like you said just last minute jitters."

Harold looked at her unconvinced, "Are you sure? You don't have to go through with this Blair."

"No dad I'm sure, let's go." Blair said as she made her way to walk through the church doors.

Slowly Blair made her way through the old wooden doors to the sound of the same orchestra from the rehearsal dinner. The entire church rose to their feet and stared at Blair as she swept down the aisle. Warm smiles broke out across their faces as she drew near them. Blair kept her eyes fixed firmly forward but she could not bring herself to look at any of the faces waiting for her. she finally reached the end of the aisle, Harold kissed her softly on the cheek before placing her hand in Nate's.

Finally Blair forced herself to look up and she felt it, that feeling everyone told her about, the feeling you were supposed to feel when you look into the eyes of the man you truly loved. The only problem was Blair wasn't looking at her fiancé standing in front of her, she was staring at the man beside him. She was staring at Chuck. Blair knew in that moment that this was all wrong.

Nate was beaming at her, he leaned in and whispered, "You look beautiful."

"I don't want to marry you." Blair whispered back.

Nate stared at her perplexed. "What?"

Blair couldn't believe she had blurted it out like that, but she knew she had to do it. "Nate I cant marry you, I'm sorry."

The crowd were beginning to whisper amongst themselves, confused as to why the bride and groom seemed to be having a conversation instead of proceeding with the ceremony.

The minister stepped forward and whispered, "Is everything ok?"

"The wedding's off." Blair whispered back.

"No it's not." Nate insisted.

"Would you like a moment?" the minister continued.

"No." Blair said.

"Yes." Nate said louder.

"Nate!" Blair said in a loud whisper.

"Dammit Blair!" Nate yelled loudly grabbing Blair by the arm, the whole congregation gasped in unison like a scene from some cheap soap opera. Chuck immediately stepped forward but Dan held him back. "Blair you owe me an explanation…please." Nate begged.

Blair could not bare the look in his eyes, "Okay."

"You can go through to my study." The minister said pointing to a small door to the right of the altar.

Blair led the way followed closely by Nate as the whispers behind them grew louder and louder. Once inside Nate closed the door behind them with a loud bang.

"What the hell is going on Blair?" Nate roared.

"I'm so sorry I didn't want to just blurt it out like that but I…I just cant marry you." Blair said pleadingly.

"Why not?"

"I just can't!"

"Why?" Nate yelled even louder.

"Because I'm in love with Chuck!" Blair yelled back so loudly she was sure some of the guests would have heard.

Blair's confession was followed by a long period of silence. Blair was scared, she had no idea what Nate was going to do but she was not prepared for what he said next.

"I know." He said simply.

"Wh…What?" she mumbled.

"I know about you and Chuck."


	7. Chapter 7

"I've known all along about the two of you

"I've known all along about the two of you." Nate said in a emotionless voice.

Blair was stunned. "How?"

"It was a long time ago, I saw you two together in our senior year, I stopped by Chuck's suite one day and I saw you together, you were…_busy_." Nate said with a look of disgust.

"Why have you never said anything? All these years?" Blair asked utterly confused.

"What right did I have Blair? I'd slept with your best friend whilst we were still together I couldn't be angry at you for doing the same thing!"

"So what you didn't even care?" Blair asked.

"Of course I cared Blair! The thought of you two together still makes me sick!" Nate said furiously. "But I knew it was my fault, I drove you away…to him." Nate could not bring himself to say Chuck's name. "When Chuck went to Europe I knew I had a second chance, that we had a second chance Blair. Don't throw all that away now."

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing, her head was spinning.

"Nate, I…I don't really know what to say."

"Don't say anything, Blair I lost you once before I won't loose you again. I love you." Nate said pulling her close and pushing his lips down on hers.

Blair pulled away but stayed close in Nate's embrace. They were so consumed in the moment they didn't even notice the study door swing open.

Chuck stayed by the door sensing the tension in the room, "Is everything alright?" he said looking at Blair worriedly.

Nate would not look at Chuck, "Everything's fine. Just go back inside."

But Chuck was not convinced. "Blair?"

"We're fine Chuck just get out!" Nate said through gritted teeth still unable to look at Chuck.

"Nate…" Chuck began.

"I said leave!" Nate yelled.

Blair was scared, she stepped away from Nate fear in her eyes and looked to Chuck.

"He knows." She said quietly.

Chuck needed no further explanation.

"Oh." He said.

"Blair please," Nate continued to beg, "Lets just forget about all of this and start again. After we're married it will be like a fresh start."

"Nate…I can't…" Blair said shaking her head.

Nate became angry again, "What you're seriously gonna choose him over me?" he said pointing at Chuck. "He's scum Blair."

Chuck stepped forward, "Hey Archibald I know you're pissed but you better watch it."

Nate finally turned to face his best friend, "Chuck everyone knows about the hundreds of skeletons in your closest, can you honestly stand there and say you're better for Blair than me?"

"Yes." Chuck said simply.

"You're crazy! You only want her because you can't have her, soon as you're done you'll get bored and drop her like you did before!" Nate answered.

Chuck stayed calm, "I'm in love with her."

"No you're not! I love her!" Nate roared.

"No Nate you don't! you love what Blair represents; the beautiful deferent little wife who'll stand there and smile for photo-shoots for the Sunday Times!" Chuck yelled back at Nate. "I love _her_, every single inch of her!"

"You're not good enough for her." Nate spat back.

"I know, neither are you. no one is." Chuck said.

Blair couldn't help but smile at Chuck's words.

"All that matters is that Blair is with the guy who really loves her and makes her happy. Can you honestly say that you have made her happy in the past four years?" Chuck asked.

Nate said nothing, he simply turned to Blair. "Blair you know better than anyone who Chuck is, he's just going to hurt you again."

"Nate…" Blair began.

Nate grabbed her tightly, "No Blair you can't do this to me!"

"Nate let go of me!" Blair yelled.

But Nate didn't let go, "No! Blair we belong together!" he yelled shaking her roughly.

Chuck leapt forward and pushed Nate away, "Get your hands off her!"

Chuck was rewarded with a hard punch in the face before launching himself at Nate.

"Oh my god Chuck!" Blair said throwing her hand to her mouth.

She'd had enough, this was getting ridiculous. Blair pushed her way forward and separated the brawling boys. "Stop it! Stop it! You two have spent the last twenty minutes arguing over about what's best for me and having even remembered that I'm standing right here! I get to decide what is best for me!"

Blair walked to Nate and gently stroked his cheek. "Nate ever since I was six years old being with you has been my dream. All I have ever wanted was you, I thought you were the love of my life…" she gently pulled his face down and kissed him passionately, Chuck watched filled with rage. Blair broke away and Nate smiled broadly at her but she shook her head, "But I was wrong Nate. You're not the one for me."

Nate stared at her completely bewildered, "What?"

"I chose Chuck." Blair replied.

Nate's mouth literally fell to the floor, as did Chuck's, neither of them could believe what they were hearing.

"I…I don't understand…" Nate murmured.

Blair stepped back from him, "I loved you so much Nate and you hurt me. I was broken-hearted, I didn't know what to do but then Chuck happened. He made me feel like I'd never felt before, like I was truly alive. Everyday was like a new adventure." Blair said feverishly. "He doesn't look at me like you do, like some trophy wife, he sees me, the real me. I love him Nate, I always have."

She moved further away from Nate towards Chuck who was still staring at her dumbstruck, she shyly took his hand in hers and held it tightly.

Chuck looked at her, "let's get out of here."

Blair didn't even look back she followed Chuck unquestioningly, ignoring Nate's cries to her.

Back in the church the sight of Chuck and Blair together fleeing hurriedly hand-in-hand was met by many more confused looks and whispers. Serena rushed towards the newly reunited couple,

"B what the hell is going on?" she asked.

"We need to get out of here." Blair said simply.

"_We_?" Serena said eyeing up Chuck.

"Yes, me and Chuck."

"Ok let's go." Serena said leading them back up the aisle.

The whispers of the crowd grew louder and louder as they past, Chuck purposefully sped up when they passed Rebecca he could not bear to look her in the eyes. They could here Nate's furious cries echoing around the church as the voices grew louder and louder. Outside Serena quickly hailed a cab and they sped off. Blair's dress was so big she could barely fit in the back so Chuck had to sit up front with the driver.

"So where to?" the driver asked.

"My place?" Blair asked.

"No," Chuck said firmly. "Everyone will be looking for you there."

"Your place?" she asked.

Chuck tutted, "Use your head Waldorf."

"Fine, you pick somewhere." She snapped back.

"Four seasons hotel." He said to the driver beside him.

The driver nodded and headed off. The rest of the cab journey was undertaken in total silence. Serena held onto Blair's hand tightly giving it a reassuring squeeze every now and then. They arrived at the hotel and went to check in, they didn't attract too much attention, with Blair in the wedding dress and Chuck in the tux people just assumed they had just got married. This thought made Blair laugh. Serena sat with Blair in the lobby as Chuck sorted out a room.

"So…" Serena started.

"Not tonight S." Blair said leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Blair this is crazy, I mean I don't even know where to start."

"Then don't start. My head is still spinning and I cant handle anymore!" Blair snapped, Serena looked hurt. "But I promise I will tell you everything in the morning."

"Everything?" Serena asked.

"Every dirty little detail." Blair smiled at her.

Chuck swaggered over to them swinging the room key in his hands, "All taken care of. You sure you don't want me to book you a room too S?"

Serena shook her head, "No its ok, my cells been going crazy with calls from Dan and my mom, and your mom." She said looking at Blair. "I think I better get back."

Chuck and Blair exchanged worried looks.

"Don't worry," she continued. "I won't give up your hiding place."

"Thanks S." Blair said hugging her best friend.

"Call me if you need anything ok." She said before leaving.

Chuck gave the key to Blair, "Come on we need to talk." He said walking towards the elevator.

Blair looked down at the key, "The Honeymoon Suite? You're sick Chuck you know that?"

"What its not entirely inappropriate I mean it is your wedding night after all."

Blair shook her head in disgust.

"Look the manager looked at our outfits and just assumed so I told him there had been a mix up at our original hotel so we came here." Chuck explained. "So he offered us the suite at no extra charge. What was I suppose to say Blair, that I had just stolen you away from your wedding to my best friend?"

"Good point." She said with a nod.

Chuck pressed the button for their floor, "Anyway if I'd have told him the truth then he wouldn't have given us the complimentary champagne and strawberries." He said with a wink as Blair shook her head.

The strawberries and champagne were waiting for them in the suite when they arrived. It was awkward at first, Blair and Chuck being alone together in a hotel room brought back memories.

"So here we are." Blair said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Indeed." Chuck said taking off his jacket and loosening his bow-tie. "Did you mean it Blair, you really pick me?"

Blair shook her head in amazement, "No Chuck I just ran out on my wedding day for the hell of it!"

"Ok, ok I get it."

"Do you still want me?" Blair asked looking up at him, her hazel eyes glazed from all the tears. She felt as if all she had done lately was cry.

Chuck walked towards her and bent in front of her so their faces were level, "Blair there's not a day that's passed that I haven't wanted you."

He placed his finger under her chin and raised her lips up to meet his. Blair pulled him close and deepened the kiss, it felt so good to be with him again.

Blair broke away, "There's going to be so much drama after this." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah, imagine if we still followed Gossip Girl, I bet we'd be the scandal of the year." Chuck said sarcastically as Blair looked away coyly. "Oh my god you still check in don't you?"

"Don't judge me ok, Gossip Girl is a valuable and trusted source of social knowledge." Blair said haughtily.

"Of course, she should get her work published. I mean she'd be right up there with Plato, Voltaire and Shakespeare! I mean she'd probably outsell the Bible!" Chuck was foolishly.

"Shut up!" Blair said hitting him. "But seriously what happens now?"

"Whatever you want."

"We've got ourselves into quite a mess here." she said.

"We wouldn't be us if we didn't make it difficult for ourselves. But don't worry about any of that now, that can be tomorrow's problem." Chuck said smiling at her.

"But Chuck we…"

But Blair didn't get the chance to finish her sentence Chuck leaned up and kissed her once again. Slowly he moved his hands down her neck and her back, his fingers fighting with the string of her corset.

"Chuck what are you doing?" she said coyly as he placed hot kisses down her collarbone.

"Come on Waldorf…" Chuck murmured between kisses, "It is your wedding night, you've got to have sex on you're wedding night. Its bad luck not to." He said with an evil smirk.

"You're disgusting." Blair said but her actions contradicted her words as she pounced upon him practically ripping the buttons off his shirt.

They made love into the early hours of the morning, truly believing they were the only two people in the whole world, that in this moment nothing else mattered. Like Chuck said the rest was tomorrow's problem...

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. I've got a couple of ideas for a sequel so let me know if you want the story to continue! there would be lots more drama and chuck/blair angst cause its just so good!! thank you for all the reviews!

* * *


End file.
